Bree
by Kimblekn
Summary: twilightgirl36510 story idea! Ok what if the Volturi let Bree come and live with the Cullen's? With Bella still human! Ok read and review! Thankyou! Rated T because i'm not sure what's going to happen in the story AND I have a potty mouth! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 The Volturri's decision

**(So hey people! This story is about what would happen if the volturi let the Cullen's keep Bree. From her point of view! What will happen havening to put up with Bella's scent and Edwards over protectiveness? Just read and find out! This is not my idea! This really awesome person – my partner in crime for this story and probably a few more to come – asked me if I would write it! So everyone thank twilightgirl36510 if you like the story or the idea!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or this idea!**

Breath in, breath out! I commanded myself. I realized that it was not necessary to breath, but every time I was stressed and freaked out when I was human I would take deep breaths in and deep breaths out. The breathing thing was one of the few things left from my human life. My human memories were slipping away and I could hardly remember anything or anyone from my life. My life when I _wasn't _a monster. That's all I was though. Fighting my instincts not to kill people. Innocent people. Caring people. Bella Swan mainly. She hardly ever came to the house anymore because despite my instinct to kill her, and my hatred for her because of that instinct, she didn't want to cause me pain. I'm sure that part of it was self preservation but most was the need to not cause me pain.

Even though I did, no one blamed me. Carlisle and Esme were understanding and caring by nature. Angels I swear. Alice was a little frightening at times; she loved to buy me clothes. Even though I can't go out in public she still manages to by me way more clothes than I need. Jasper tried to hide it but was actually thankful that he wasn't the "weak newborn" anymore. I'm not going to lie – that made me a little mad. The hateful blonde (Rosalie I think,) hated me. I guess she thought I was imposing on her family; making life harder for them. Her mate – Emmett – was…fun for a lack of a better word. He teased me and was just awesome to be around. He accepted me even though the blonde didn't. Bella (I'll add her in because in a very short time she's getting married to Edward. I couldn't wait honestly. She would get turned then and wouldn't be a source of pain to me. Maybe I would befriend her then; I would no longer have an urge to kill her,) like I said was the greatest. Although I hardly ever saw her anymore. Edward was overprotective. He didn't like me due to the fact I wanted to kill Bella. Due to the fact he couldn't be with her and his family; someone had to watch me 24/7 and Edward didn't really want Bella anywhere near me. I get that they didn't blame me for the whole newborn craving blood thing but what about that _dog _I attacked. They befriended the dog and no one blamed me for crippling him. They blamed that on the new born thing too. I hated pity and they all pitied me.

At the time I was sitting in my dark room – alone. Bella was due over soon and that was why I was having a panic attack. I hated this urge to kill her. Everyone but Jasper was out of the house. He hated to have to play watch dog because the feelings coming off of me. Pity, aggravation, hatred, awe, sorrow, more self pity, and regret. They should have let the volturi kill me. I'm just a pain to everyone. Their lives would be some much easier without me. Just then I heard the car down the road. I felt an overwhelming sense of fear coming from that car. I have a power where I can absorb other people's power in a way. If I touch someone once then I can have their power, I don't know much about it but I have Jaspers and Alice's power because of it. Though Carlisle thinks that if I were ever away from Jasper or Alice for a long period of time then I would loose their powers. It's an unusual power but probably the reason the Volturi let me live. They hope I'll some day join their guard. Never. I like the way the Cullen's do it. Although there is _no _comparison between human blood and animal blood. Human blood taste _so _much better.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Bree!" Jasper called from downstairs. Oops. Probably sense the need I had for blood at the moment. How I was so thirsty for human blood. The sweet yet salty, hot, and thick taste of human blood. "NOW!" He commanded. I tried to forget about human blood but it was hard. The car pulled up and Edward, Bella, and Alice got out. The others were hunting and Jasper ran off to join them; still being weak when it comes to the magical pull of human blood. Not as weak as me. Bella's beautiful smell washed over me. Her alluring floral sent. I had to grip tight to where I was sitting to keep from running down their and getting myself killed. I knew that Edward would hear my thoughts and Alice would see what I was planning; Edward would never let me get anywhere close to Bella.

She stayed for two hours. The two longest hours of my Non-life. I sat literally writhing in pain. Shrieking every once in a while and Bella would say how bad she felt in response. She had so much fear. A little fear for her life, and Fear for my life, but mainly fear of becoming like me. But she wasn't wavering at all in her decisions. Alice would have saw that and but she didn't. Bella _knew _she needed this weird little vampire family. Just like I needed it. Or did I? That line of thought struck an idea. But I couldn't think of ideas and details, not if I wanted to get away with it. So I waited till the two longest hours of my life were over to plot. I had to plot quickly, surly Alice would try to stop me if she saw, right? Or did they not care. Probably, I mean why would they? I'm just a stray they picked up, a stray threatening to pull apart their family. To kill a loved one.

Bella and Edward left first. Then Alice went to some shop for wedding things. She was getting overexcited about this wedding thing. From what I could see (not much being trapped in my room and whatnot. But that was my choice! It was easier not to kill Bella that way,) Bella and Edward didn't care about the wedding as long as it got done. Edward just wanted to be married to Bella, but Bella just wanted to be a Vampire and spend eternity with Edward. How could anyone want to be a monster like this though? I would love to be human again. To not have to deal with my insane thirst. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett returned for babysitting duty. Rosalie returned too but when Alice left, she left. I would have came out of my room, but I couldn't. Not with what I was planning, or not planning. I couldn't plan – Alice would see. But then again I have no idea whether or not she would care. Like I said before – probably not. I didn't bother packing anything. I had nothing I wanted, besides to stay with them. Yes that's right, I was running away. It would make life so much easier for them! I would come back eventually – if I was wanted. I decided real quickly that I wanted them to know my reasons for leaving. I decided to write a note.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_I had to leave. Nothing against you. Trust me you great. My family. But I'm putting you through hell! I __**can't **__do that! Especially because I love you guys __**so **__much! I mean Bella can't be around me because I want to kill her! I __**hate **__what I am! I'll come back someday! If I can and if I'm wanted. When I can be around humans I'll come back and hopefully join your small family._

_Always,_

_Bree_

I left it on my – or what used to be my – bed. I jumped out my window and ran. I heard talking from the house as I vanished. Carlisle on the phone with Alice.

"Let her do her own thing. Edward left us; maybe she'll come back too." He said calmly. I was too far away to hear Alice; I was so far away I could barely hear Carlisle.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." More mumbled Alice. Then I could barely hear Carlisle.

"We'll still protect her from the Volturi of course; she's family even if she is leaving." They promised to look out for me. _What am I doing!? _They could get in so much trouble for this! I'm hurting my family! But then again I would be hurting them either way. This is better. I won't change my eating habits. I'll try my best to earn that family. I wondered how long it will take me. Too long I decided. I ran for days on end. No stopping. I became a nomad that fed off of animal blood. I had no home. I couldn't be around human civilization anyways. But I couldn't run forever. Or could I?

**(Ok I've been sitting on this chapter for a while! I just had to make changes! So Bree's power is that she can basically mimic or absorb some ones power. To borrow it really, after one touch. But the thing is SHE has to touch THEM with her hand. I'll put that in the story next chapter! Ok tell me honestly what you think! Ok bye bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks and Semi Friends

**(Not many reviews but we got some people adding it to their favorite stories! That works for me! YAY! Reviews: ****rubysun13, ****Samablue38,** **and vampire Midna****! Review please! Thank you to my first reviewer and the person who helps me come up with ideas for this! The whole Bree leaving thing was her idea as was this story! So thank you to twilightgirl36510! Ok something was pointed out to me in a review. Bree has a bed. Yea, it seemed normal to me but that's because I'm the writer! If there's anything else like that that I missed don't hesitate to tell me. Bree has a bed because it feels more natural for her. It's familure for her to have a bed, even if she doesn't need one! I mean everything in her life is changing! She's a vampire; she was almost killed, and now has a new family! Wouldn't **_**you **_**want something familure? Also it makes her seem more human to herself. Bree HATES being a vampire! More than anyone besides Rosalie! I hope that cleared that up! Ok read and review! Don't worry about offending me just write what's on your mind! Thank you!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the wonderful characters'!**

***50 years later***

I had been living this "Vegetarian" life for years now, many years. I've hardly ever been around humans only once or twice and I almost killed those poor innocent humans right on the spot. I often wondered if Bella was having the trouble I was, but then again she had family to stop her from doing something stupid. I had killed three times in my life. I also learned more about my power. I can absorb powers like I told you but after 3 months without being around that power then I loose it. That parts sucks. I can absorb three powers at a time but no more without my powers fading. If I absorb four all my powers get weaker, at five my powers go away and I shut down. It's like what would happen for a human when they pass out. I shut down for 24 hours and then my powers are gone for 38 hours and then I can absorb powers again. I found that out in a fight only thirty years ago.

_***20 years after she left in the last chapter***_

_I was walking the streets at night when I caught a weird smell. No not a weird smell but a delicious smell. Beautiful human blood – spilt. I couldn't help myself – I took off towards it. When I got there I found three dying humans and two vampires – a male and a female. Mates I decided. They saw me and crouched into a defensive position. I tried to calm them down with Jasper's power but that didn't work. I realized then that I no longer had his power. I caught smell of the blood and went into pure predator mode. The woman made a horrible screeching noise and then three other vampires came running. It was five against one. They all looked at each other and then a female (there were three females,) lunged at me. I felt myself absorbing a power. My first one in so long. It felt wonderful, amazing! I used the girl's power against her. She could put an illusion into someone's mind. She was out of the fight. Then her mate (I'm guessing because he got pissed,) looked at me and I got flung against the wall. He then ran up to me and attempted to rip me to shreds but he made contact. So I used his power (which was to move objects,) against him. The other three put two and two together and lunged at me. All three of them. I found out that __**all **__of them had powers! Probably the only reason they were in a coven together. Collecting powers to be invincible. I absorbed all the powers and thought for a minute that I was going to win this. That they were no match against a vampire with five powers. But then my senses went dull. I couldn't see everything was black! All I could do was hear and I fell to the ground. Unresponsive. I knew I was going to be out of it in a minute but at the moment it was all I could do to just try and hear anything. Keep focused._

_"What happen!?" A female voice screeched._

_"I think she overloaded!" A male said with a laugh._

_"What do we do now?" A different female said in her high-pitched voice. I was almost completely gone._

_"We could kill her," The last male said nonchalantly. I could almost hear his shrug._

_"No we should eat and leave her!" The last female said. I could hardly hear her now._

_"Or…" The first female said and I was gone. I didn't get to hear the rest of what she said. It was all black. When I started to come to everything that happened flooded my mind. __**NO! SHIT! **__Was all that went through my mind? I couldn't believe that I basically passed out and left myself at the mercy of other vampires! I opened my eyes caucously. What I saw surprised me. It was a blonde female vampire with her back to me. For a minute I found myself wishing it was Rosalie even though she never even liked me in the least. But then she turned around and all hopes for that dream were shattered. Not only was she __**definitely**__** not**__ Rosalie but she had piercing red eyes. I couldn't help but be a little grateful to her that her coven stopped me. I didn't get any human blood in me. _

_"You're finally up? Wow that's a miracle! You're something I've never seen before! A __**sleeping **__Vampire? Wow. How did you manage that?" The blonde asked with a smile on her face. I hopped up and into a crouch. I found a growl escaping my throat. "Now, now let's not get started. Since I __**am **__the reason you're alive." That shocked me._

_"What?"_

_"Oh so she __**does **__speak!" I let another growl escape. "Yea they wanted to kill you. Rip you apart! But I thought you would be a good asset. I'm Sabrina by the way. You are?" Asset? _

_"Bree. What do you bean asset?"_

_"Oh do you remember our coven yesterday? Well it's a working relationship. The only reason we don't rip each other apart is so that we can always beat any vampires that cross our path. Oh and eventually if we get enough powers the Volturri." I chuckled now._

_"Aren't you afraid I'll turn you in for mutiny?" She laughed now._

_"Golden eyes. You don't have a normal diet so I figure that you're not on the best terms with the Volturri."_

_"You got that right."_

_"So what do you say? Will you join us?"_

_"No."_

_"Fine." She started to walk away._

_"Sabrina!" She turned around and looked at me questioning._

_"What Bree?"_

_"What happened last night?"_

_"Well you can absorb powers right?"_

_"Yeah so what?"_

_"You absorbed too many and I don't know! Overloaded I guess! I bet you have a lot more to learn about your power!"_

_"I guess so."_

_"Good bye Bree if you ever change your mind just track me down. We'd love to have you!"_

_"I will. Goodbye Sabrina." She ran away then. _

_***End of Flashback***_

Since then I have seen Sabrina and her coven three other times. Turns out it was Sabrina's coven – her being the leader. We harbored no bad feelings for each other and even were semi friends. Her coven has gotten two more members and I often wondered whether Sabrina would even over take the Volturri. I hope they would. I heard that some other coven almost did years ago but I never heard why and who. Just that it never turned into a fight. I would have fought with them. Just for tormenting my old family. I knew that eventually I would be strong enough to go back to the Cullen's but I didn't know how soon. Pretty soon.

I found myself in the woods close to a small town. I needed to hunt. I never thought that possibly a human might be anywhere near me – let alone dying. Bleeding. I just caught the scent of a bear when I caught a better scent. Human blood. Automatically I went running for it. I stopped right before I got to the person. **"What are you thinking Bree? You've worked so hard! STOP IT!" **I mentally scolded myself. But I couldn't just leave that person there could I? I mean he was bleeding! A lot by the smell of it! **"Yes you can! You WILL kill him/her!" **_"Of course you can't! Just call 911 and check on him/her! Then run away – fast! Perfect test to see if you're ready to go back!" _I fought with myself mentally. I agreed with the second argument and went to check on him/her. I found out that it was a guy who fell off a ledge onto a smaller one about ten feet down. POOR GUY! I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello please state your emergency," a calm voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Please help! I found a guy who fell off a ledge and he's bleeding – A lot! He's dying!" I was hysterical but that was just the blood lust making me so. I told the voice where we were and it promised to send someone. I jumped down to check on the guy. He was bleeding but his heart was beating and he was actually conscious. Oops! I just jumped down with him while he was awake! Who cares though! He'll probably think he was hallucinating.

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?" He asked me and I laughed.

"No you're not dead and you're going to be fine. The paramedics are coming. And I'm FAR from an angel! Don't talk just stay awake." I held my breath after that. When the paramedics came I jumped up before they heard me and the guy stared at me with open eyes. I shushed him and he just nodded his head. I told them all I knew and then ran away. I figured that I could go back to the Cullen's now but was a little scared. I also had to locate them first. I took off towards Forks knowing that they wouldn't be there. When I got there I found out that they weren't. Well I guessed that I would just have to track them down. I really did miss them. I wondered if they would take me back. Probably not but a girl had to try!

**(It probably sucked! I'm on Spring break so I was able to get this out! Hopefully I'll be able to get another one up soon! Who knows though! R&R!)**


End file.
